List of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers episodes
Here's the list of episodes of the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Season One Major events that happen in the season: *The Myth Rangers are assembled. *William becomes the Green Ranger *The Monster Hunter is introduced. *Professor Grooor appears sometime during the series. *The Earth Titans are introduced sometime during the series. *'Let's Have A Ball': The rangers attend the homecoming dance at school, not knowing that Geric is sending an ugly monster girl to crash it! *'When Are Veggies Not So Green?': Geric decides to use Seamus' dislike of cauliflower to create a monster. *'Better Bodyweight for Baron': Baron is getting sick of being overweight that he decides to lose weight the hard way... by walking around the world! However, Geric sends a fat pig monster to attack Baron. *'Burkle': Everyone is making fun of Baron for being so smart. Baron is fed up with being a genius that he decides to show his dumb side. He becomes a nerd & causes problems for his school. But will being a nerd prevent him from helping his friends when they deal with a monster? *'Myth Rangers Rock You!': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet the band Iron Weasel who needs their help with the producer's evil step-son Chuckie... Today's his birthday! *'The Rangers of Kinkow': In this cross-over episode, the rangers find themselves on the island of Kinkow, where they get to hang out with the kings, Boomer & Boz. But when the entire island is starting to witness the return of the evil spirit Azima, can the rangers save the island? *'Clash of the Warriors': In this crossover episode, the Myth Rangers meet the Wasabi Warriors. When both of the teams get kidnapped by the Wasabi Warriors' rival team, the Black Dragons, they learn that they have joined forces with Geric's army! *'Happy Birthday, Seamus': They have a surprise party for Seamus, since it's his birthday. *'Mr. Mythic': In this cross-over episode, the rangers cross the border to Canada to attend Finnegan High; while there, Baron volunteers to help out one of the teachers, Mr. Adam Young, in teaching his science class. Meanwhile, Geric has some plans for him & the rest of the rangers...& the rest of Finnegan High! *'Rangers vs. Rats': The Myth Rangers travel with Theodore to visit his good friend Donald Davenport & his Lab Rats. Things go swell until Geric casts a spell on the Lab Rats, causing them to fight the Myth Rangers, who are reluctant to fighting their new friends. Now, it's up to Donald's stepson Leo to help the rangers break the spell & save the day! *'Myth Rangers vs. Alien Invaders': When aliens invade Earth, the Myth Rangers must fight to save their planet... & their bond. *'Baron's Pot': Geric's steals Baron's ceramics project & turns it into a monster. *'The Truth Will Break You Free': Reese accidentally breaks Theodore's vase & tries to hide his guilt. But when Geric steals the broken vase & turns it into a monster which captures Reese, only the truth will set him free. *'The Herocrypha': Reese, Seamus, & Baron are on a quest to find a sacred book meant only for heroes. *'LARP: Live Action Ranger Power': The Myth Rangers attend a LARP competition. *'The Case of the Cannibalic Lunch Lady': It seems the school lunch lady has gone psychotic. Every day, kids who show no interest in the school lunch end up disappearing; then the next day, all the rest of the kids are served meat that smells & tastes just like human flesh! Is the lunch lady getting her revenge on the students, or is Geric up to his old tricks again? It's up to the Myth Rangers to solve the mystery! *'War Games': Geric sends a gigantic robot to attack the US Military, & so the military starts taking erasive action by finding new soldiers. Back at the camp, Reese plays a war video game that's meant only for mature people to play. He then learns that the game was licensed by the US Army... after being taken away by the army itself as a new recruit! *'Bye-Bye Robo-Birdie': When Kelly seemingly kills a teacher's pet canary while it's under Baron's care, Baron & the other rangers decide to revive the canary bionically... not knowing that Geric has other plans for them. *'Out of Reese's Head': The Myth Rangers are having a hard time fighting Geric's latest monster. To make matters even weirder, a mysterious creature pops out of Reese's forehead. Little do they know that the Myth Rangers know that this creature might be of good help to them against the monster. *'It Takes Three Kings': After Reese, Seamus, & Baron get rid of a monster tyrant in a village in India, the people decide to make them their kings. The three rangers agree to this, but they soon realize that it's not easy being king. *'Attack of the Pyroshrooms': Strange & yet dangerous flaming mushrooms are appearing all over Cascade, & it's up to the Myth Rangers to figure out what's causing them. *'Green With Evil': After an electrical circuit accident, Baron's memory is severely wiped out. Theodore warns the rangers that if Baron doesn't regain his memory soon, he won't remember he's a Myth Ranger & his powers will be lost forever. *'Baron & The Bee': Geric decides to use Baron's fear of bees to create a stinging monster. *'You Got An Umbrella?': After Seamus started dating this mysterious girl named Celia, dangerous rainstorms have been occuring throughout Cascade. *'Myth Rangers vs. Psycho' - The Myth Rangers (except for Baron, who's helping Theodore fix some furniture) decide to give a girl named Edna the best birthday of her life. Before they even realize it, Edna holds the Myth Rangers hostage! Can Baron be able to save them? *Volleyball Season *'The Green Candle': The Myth Rangers meet a new kid at school & they soon learn that he used to be--& should've still been--the legendary Monster Hunter! *'Unarmed & Dangerous': Baron uses his self-defense techniques against a couple of bullies. Later, Baron gets sent to the principal's office, where he is shown a video caught from one of the security cameras of him using a pocketknife in his fight against the bullies! Knowing that the video has somehow been altered, the rangers set out to fight the perpetrator who altered the video while Baron attempts to turn the two bullies into friends. *Myth Rangers: Lost In Tokyo: In this three-part episode, the Myth Rangers find themselves in the big city of Tokyo, Japan. *'Geric's Monster Mash': It's Halloween, & Geric decides to give the Myth Rangers the biggest scare of their lives. *'A Merry Mythical Christmas': It's Christmas & the Myth Rangers decide to spend the weeks off to spend time with their families. But when Geric sends a monster to suck out the negative energy of naughty kids, will the Myth Rangers be able to save Christmas? *Happy New Year Rangers *Doomsday *Xanthia's Seed of Evil *A Pig Surprise *Had Some Fishy *Lions and Blizzards *Crystal of Nightmares *To Flea or Not to Flee *Reign of the Jellyfish *Plague of the Mantis *Return of an Old Friend, Part I-II *Grumble Bee *Two Heads are Better than One *Fowl Play *Trick or Treat *Second Chance *Basketball Season *Cheerleading Practice *Football Season *Myth Mutants *An Oyster Stew Season Two Major events that happen in the season: *Lord Gericis introduced. *William loses his powers, Becomes the White Ranger. *Joey, David and Alexis are introduced. *Seamus, Reese and Kelly leave the Myth Rangers; Joey, David and Alexis become the new Red, Yellow, and Black Myth Rangers. *Lord Oniro tries to take the Earth Titans' powers; the Earth Titans transfer their powers to the Myth Rangers, allowing them in enter into Titan Mode. *'My Big Fat Greek Apocalypse': A mysterious person who thinks he's Zeus, king of the gods, breaks into the rangers' headquarters & steals a magic sword that's allows anyone possesing it have the power over thunder. The Myth Rangers head over to Greece to encounter this Zeus impersonator & get back the sword before he brings about his version of the apocalypse. But things go awry when Zeus mistakes the rangers for other gods. *'Say It Ain't So, Green': Reese & Baron's friend William suspects that they & their friends are hiding something. Now, Reese & Baron must make a hard choice: to tell William the truth or lose their friend. *'Go For The Green': William gives some terrible news to his fellow rangers: his Green Myth Gem is almost broken. So the Rangers decide to help him have the best day of his life before he loses his powers. *'Hyper Monkey Bros.': Seamus buys this new video game, Hyper Monkey Bros., & he starts playing it day & night. Aware that he's playing it too much, the other rangers try to help Joey find a better hobby. However, Geric decides to make the video game play the Myth Rangers when he brings the Monkey Brothers to life. *'It Came From 7-Ds': The Myth Rangers help a couple of 70s-themed alien brothers get back to their home planet, 7-Ds. *Green No More **'Part 1: Breaking the Powers on a Spell': In the first of the shocking two-part episode, Oniro sends a monster who destroys William's Myth Gem, causing him to lose his powers permanently. **'Part 2: No More Powers': In the second & last part of the shocking two-part episode, the Myth Rangers are having a hard time fighting with Wiliam not leading them since he lost his powers. Meanwhile, William hesitates whether he should just loses his powers in the Myth Rangers of not; fortunately, Theodore introduces William to a good friend of his who might be willing to help William, to lose his powers. *Missing Green: Geric brings the prehistoric warrior Paleoblo back from his million-year sleep & has him destroy the Myth Rangers. Paleoblo nearly attempts to do this by trapping Reese inside the Earth, leaving his fellow rangers in danger. Luckily, Reese found a way to make William to still be part of the team. *Don't Drink That!: Geric puts a magic potion in Baron's drink & it causes him to envy Reese's role as leader The Myth Rangers must toot their own horns to stop Lord Geric's Trumpet Top monster. *'The Wedding' **'Part 1: Finding A Girlfriend': After taking advice from his minions, Geric goes around looking for a girlfriend so that he can be with someone to increase his powers with in order to to destroy the Myth Rangers. **'Part 2: The Duel': Geric meets Xanthia, who is revealed to be the daughter of Professor Grooor, Geric's professor from Vochragorts Academy. However, instead of being furious with him, Grooor tells Geric that he can marry his daughter... if he beats him at a duel, which all the rest of Xanthia's former suitors lost in (& they were often destroyed in the end). **'Part 3: The Ceremony': Geric & Xanthia get married & spend their honeymoon trying to destroy the Myth Rangers. *'White Light' **'Part 1: Surprise Return Homecoming': Lizzie tells Kelly and Baron that William wrote her in a letter that he would be coming home at the end of the week, and the Rangers decide a surprise party must be planned for his return, and Theodore and TraiBot announced that they are making a new Myth Ranger. **'Part 2: New White Ranger and New Leader': The Green Ranger powers are gone now, But now, William becomes the White Ranger and new team leader. He now does not have the Dragon Dagger anymore, Now it's called Saba the Talking Saber. William shakes hands with Reese and becomes new second in command of the team. *The Rangers go to Toku Con: The Myth Rangers attend Toku-Con; just as things are about to go well, a huge misunderstanding about "what happened to the Green Ranger" causes an enormous fan war to happen in front of the Myth Rangers. Meanwhile, at another part of Toku-Con, Reese, who is dressed as Ginetsu, a character from the MMORPG High Shoguns, makes an encounter with his "rival", Kurabuke, & an epic fight breaks out between the two, and *'iMeet The Myth Rangers': In the biggest crossover of all time, the Myth Rangers find themselves in the big city of Seattle, where they meet & get to hang out with the crew of the nation's favorite web show, iCarly! But all the fun comes to a screeching halt when Carly's two-timing ex-boyfriend Steven Carson kidnaps her & her friends in revenge of exposing him back in Los Angeles. Will the Myth Rangers be able to rescue them? *Geric's Monster Mash: As the teens enjoy Halloween with some of their young friends, Lord Geric instructs the Z Putty Patrollers to crash the annual Youth Center Halloween Party by disguising themselves as kids. Then, as William takes the disguised putties trick-or-treating, Goldar kidnaps him and places him in a Haunted Forest to battle the most vicious Halloween monsters that were revived by Doomstone. *The Ninja Encounter Parts 1-3 *A Monster of Global Proporations *Geric Waves *The Power Transfer Parts 1-2 *Goldar's Vice-Versa *Mirror of Regret *What is a Ranger Not a Ranger? *David Just Wants to Have Fun *Lights, Camera, Action *Smoke and the Water *Scavenger Hunt *The Great Bookala Esacpe *Forever Friends *A Reel Fish *Rangers Back In Time Parts 1-2 *Baseball Season Parts 1-3 *'The Return of the Green Ranger' **'Part 1': William gets an unexpected guest... his past self who thinks that his future self is really an imposter trying to lead the other Myth Rangers into evil! **'Part 2': William & his clone Tom are having a hard time getting along. **'Part 3': The White Ranger & Green Ranger manage to put aside their differences & team up to fight Oniro's forces. *'You Give "Bromance" A Bad Name': Reese finds Baron's missing literature notebook & mistakes it for his private journal. After reading a character description of the titular character from The Great Gatsby, a misled Reese believes that Baron really likes him--in a bad way. *'Quest of the Titans': In this six-part special, Oniro battles the Earth Titans in an attempt to take their powers for himself. Just as Oniro seems to have gained the upper hand, the Earth Titans manage to escape. They then appear to the Myth Rangers; they offer to give the rangers their powers... but first, they must pass a test to see if they're worthy to receive these powers. For their test, each of the rangers are sent on an individual quest in a country based on their heritage. *Good Job *Storybook Rangers Parts 1-2 *Wild West Rangers Parts 1-2 *Blue Ranger Gone Bad Season Three Major events that happen in the season: *General Rapiel is introduced. *David finds the Sword of Quetzalcoatl & receives his Battlizer Mode: the Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger. *The Myth Rangers reveal their identities to the whole world. *Lord Oniro is destroyed. *Anna Pearce is introduced. *Lizzie leaves the Myth Rangers, Anna joins the team *The Myth Rangers use their powers for the last time to create an energy wave that wipes out the main villains; Professor Grooor & General Rapiel are destroyed while Geric, Xanthia, Jimmy, Jizo, Jozac, & Hootacaw are turned good. *In the end, the Myth Rangers are turned into children by Xanthia to reverse time. *A Friend In Need Parts 1-3 *Ninja Quest Parts 1-4: The rangers have to change into dinosaurs into ninjas so they can transform into ninjas now. Note: Part 3 marks the debut of Ninjor. *'The Accident Parts 1-3: '''After injuring a rival in soccer practice, even Joey isn't sure it was an accident. *'St. Hugo's Fire: A fire occurs at St. Hugo High. The good news is: Geric's not the one responsible for the incident. The bad news: the fire will change everyone's lives fore. *'''The Sword of Quetzalcoatl: After a scarlet eclipse appears, Theodore explains to the Myth Rangers about an ancient prophecy that says someone will go & claim the legendary Sword of Quetzalcoatl if he's worthy (& careful). David, determined to prove himself a great leader, decides to go off on his own & find the Sword of Quetzalcoatl--unaware the Rapiel is after it as well! *'Myth Rangers vs. (Still) Psycho': Edna is released from prison, & is having a welcome home party. The Myth Rangers rush to court to try to keep Edna behind bars at any cost but fail. The rangers reluctantly go to the party, but this time Edna & the rest of her family are in on trapping them. Meanwhile, Andre & Virginia are on the verge of breaking up. The rangers find a way to contact the two, but can the two Monster Hunters be able to save them in time? *The Potion Notion *I’m Dreaming of A White Ranger *A Ranger Catastrophe Parts 1-2 *Changing of the Zords Parts 1-3 *Follow That Cab! *'The Myth Rangers Revealed': Now that people are learning about the Myth Rangers' identities, the rangers believe that it's time they revealed their identities to the whole world. *A Different Shade of Pink Parts 1-3: Now when Lizzie is passing her powers onto Anna, She will become the New Pink Ranger. *Xanthia's Pita: Lady Xanthia will make a recipe for the monsters because it will be good. Note: This marks the debut of Anna Pearce as the Pink Ranger, and Kaylee Plumb will be replacing Emily Nicole Victor in the credits. *Another Brick in the Wall *A Chimp In the Charge *'Interview With the Myth Rangers Parts 1-3': The now-revealed Myth Rangers are given the chance to be interviewed about their life as superheroes on public television. *'Oniro's Last Stand': Oniro kidnaps the Myth Rangers' younger siblings & the rangers are forced to surrender their Myth Gems in exchange for their siblings. *'Rangers in Reverse': The rangers are celebrating a surprise party for Anna’s birthday. Later, Xanthia activates the Orb, which reverses time on Earth and turns everyone in the near vicinity (The Rangers plus Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone and everyone else at the party) into children. The Ranger children attempted to morph, but their powers do not work as children. Other Appearances Here are some episodes & specials of some different series that the Myth Rangers appeared in. *'A Matter of Loaf & Death 2': In this new adventure, the Myth Rangers meet Wallace & Gromit, who need their help to stop Lord Oniro from killing all the bakers of England. *'Yerba's Most Wanted': In this Victorious special, officers from Yerba have flown to the country & managed to track down Tori & her friends. When they find them, they are taken back to Yerba, where the chancellor has them all locked up in an isolated room as their continued punishment for Tori's "first-degree assassination attempt" (Tori accidentally kicked one of her shoes into the chancellor's eye) & Robbie's "second-degree murder" (Robbie accidentally dropped some electric object into a fish tank, killing the chancellor's pet octopus); the punishment was also for escaping the prison. Just when Tori & her friends think that all hope is gone, little do they know that the five young guests from Montana have an incredible secret. *'Azima's Revenge': In this kind-of special crossover episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the Mega Rangers meet the Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers, the unofficial Power Rangers, who need their help in fighting Azima, who has just returned from his hundred year sleep to get his revenge on the world. Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide